


When Daddy and Mother Russia love each other very much

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom America (Hetalia), Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Mommy Issues, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: England never bothered to teach America about the birds and bees. America doesn’t know a think about sex or how to please a woman but Mother Russia is here to help him figure it out.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 22





	When Daddy and Mother Russia love each other very much

“America, are you a virgin?” Russia asked. America looked nervous, he sat on the bed and looked down.

”I-I wasn’t-I don’t know how it’s done, okay!” America stammered. “Arthur gave me a vague description about it but...” America said nothing. Russia sat next to him and patted his head.

”Oh, don’t say anything.” She brought him closer to her. She felt cold but for some reason warm. America felt relaxed and his heart was going crazy. “I know exactly how you feel. England is a terrible father.” America put his hand around her waist, his heart felt like it was gonna pop out. “If you want, I could teach you how to have sex.” 

“Y-you mean it?” America looked up and stared straight into her violet eyes. 

“If you want, it’ll be a hands-on lesson.” America started to get hot, the air became hard and heavy. Alfred licked his lips and replied “Yes.”

Russia smiled, she sat on the bed and began to take off her coat. “Take off your clothes before we began.” America started to take off his coat and shirt. Each article of clothing made Alfred very nervous. He was about to take off his boxers but was hesitant. He wanted to know if he wanted this when...

”Alfred?” America turned around and saw Anya naked. Her body curvy and busty, her skin was like milk, making him crave her more. Alfred got his boxers down and walked towards the Russian beauty. 

“First, you try to please a woman. You can start with your mouth or your fingers.” America’s mouth watered at her vagina. It was smooth, no hair, it was pink and looked sweet, like a cupcake. America got down and stick his tongue on her opening. He licked the side and Russia squeaked. “Yeah, like that.” He picked the side again and she giggled. America then put his tongue inside her and she gasped. “A-America, try w-writing your name inside me.” America wrote with his tongue and she started to convulse. America continued to write as she got closer to her orgasm. America wore the last letter and a blast of water hit his face.

America wiped his face and looked at the Russian. She was red and panting. “Next...lesson.” She looked at him. “Lie down next to me.” America got close to Russia and she put him close to her. Her cold hand cradled him as she grabs his penis. He tensed up, Russia brought him closer to her breast. “Second, after you please a lady, they’ll reward you and do the same.” As his growing length was being used, America felt relaxed and warm. Despite her body being ice cold, he felt a warmth being with her. The same feeling he had when he was young. “Does this feel good?”

”I love it mommy!” A silence fell. America realize what he said and groaned. “Oh crap! I’m so sorry. I didn’t-“

”You see me as your mommy?” Russia asked

”No! I mean...I see you as a-I don’t know! You felt so warm and I got excited and couldn’t-I’m so sorry!”

”Don’t be. You see me as a mother. I find it really cute.” America looked up as Russia kissed his nose and down to his mouth. “You don’t have to be ashamed. You’re attracted to mother figures, it’s okay. You like someone to cuddle with and give you undivided attention.”

”So, I’m not gross?”

”Hет, It’s natural to have a kink. As long it doesn’t involve kids.” She planted a kiss on his cheek. “If you want, we can explore your fetish?”

America, being nervous and confused, nodded in this new fetish for him. Russia smiled and cradled America, she brought her hand down on his cock and started to stroke it. “Be calm my baby, mommy has you.” She says. America’s cock twitch as she brought him close. Her breast were close to his mouth, he doesn’t know why but he brought a nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. “My sweet baby was hungry, so cute.” She teased.

She fondled his groin and played with his pubic hair, she took noticed of his body. He was built for a young man, muscles tough to cut diamonds, she find it cute that someone do strong and handsome becomes goo under her fingers. And here he was, the strongest nation in the world sucking on a tit like a baby while receiving a handjob.   
Russia stopped and got up, “Now, your final lesson.” She pushed America and got on top of him, she hovered over his cock and smiled “How to have a good time.” She sat on his cock, both of them moaned as America’s cock was engulfed by her heat. It felt so warm despite her cold body, it was like being hugged by a blanket. 

America felt relaxed and calm, it was a good feeling to be in. It was like he was reliving a memory from long ago, a memory that he hid away. Russia was something that he missed in his life. Despite their history, she was happily helping him indulge in this. She’s beautiful and intelligent, America couldn’t asked for a better woman. No woman would cut out for Alfred, only Anya.

America’s balls ache as he was at his breaking point. “M-mommy,” Alfred moan. “I’m gonna cum.”   
  


“Good boy, cum for mommy!” Anya got off and started to jack him off, speeding up her hand. “Give mommy your love!” Alfred shot his seman up in the air, hitting their bodies. The two rested as they tried to move. “Anya,” America squeaked. Anya brought him close to her. Sweat rolling off their backs as they cuddle in the bed.

Anya got a little of his cum and tasted it. “Yummy.” She said “America, are you okay?”

”Yeah, yeah. I’m just...”

”Did you like being babied?”

”So, there’s nothing wrong with...”

”Hет, you want something to love you. Everyone has a kink that they like to indulge, it’s healthy. Just don’t go overboard.”

”So, I’m good?”

”да, also if you feel like you need to relax, I can help you.”

”Really? You mean it!?”

”Of course, after all you did get an A in Mother Russia’s lesson.”

”And mother Russia would be okay with treating me like this?”

”Sure. Now come here my sweet детка. Let mother Russia love you.” America crawled back into her arms, they spend the night in each other’s arm. Nevertheless, Alfred learned the birds and bees that night.


End file.
